ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC: Golden Justice
DC: Golden Justice is a DC Comics imprint that takes the classic golden age heroes, ages them down and places them in a modern setting. Characters Main *'Jay Garrick/The Flash' - a college student who, after a very unfortunate incident, was granted god-like superhuman speed. *'Alan Scott/Green Lantern '- a biologist who finds a weapon created by a mystic force known as the Green, becoming a vigilante. * Supporting *'Joan Williams' - a classmate of Jay's who is incredibly intelligent and who Jay has a crush on. She is one of the few people aware of his identity as The Flash. *'Winky Moylan' - a gluttonous friend of Jay's who usually hangs around Blinky and Noddy and serves as comic relief. *'Blinky Boylan' - an anger-prone and egotistical friend of Jay's who is considered the leader between himself, Blinky, and Noddy. *'Noddy Toylan' - a cowardly and timid friend of Jay's who rarely gets a chance to speak due to constantly being talked over. * *'Molly Mayne' - Alan's rather shy best friend who has a secret crush on him and figures out his identity as Green Lantern. * Antagonists *'The Secret Society' **'Per Degaton' - the leader of the Secret Society who is a time-traveling dictator of the future that is attempting to secure his future's existence. **'Edward Clariss/Rival' - a college student who was constantly overshadowed by Jay, sparking extreme hate and jealousy of Jay within him. **'Vandar-Adg/Vandal Savage' - an immortal caveman who plots to harness the Green into his own energy. ** *'The Rogues' **'Richard Swift/Shade' - a common thief turned super-criminal with the ability to manipulate shadows from another plane of existence. **'Isaac Brown/Fiddler' - a master hypnotist who can mesmerize people with his music. Despite his abilities, he is a simple thief. **'Roger Fitzgerald/Turtle '- a thief with the ability to drain kinetic energy from objects and people. I.E. draining them of their speed. **'Peter Merkel/Rad Doll' - a former circus freak with an incredibly rare "triple-jointed" condition who uses his abilities to rob people. **'Rose Canton/Thorn' - a woman who, due to years of refusing to stand up for herself, developed a rebellious split personality. *'Clifford DeVoe/Thinker '- a former high-ranking lawyer who, after a particularly horrifying case, snapped and declared war on the world. *'Alexander Donovan/Sin King' - a man suffering from empathy-numbing brain damage that has the ability to make someone feel one of the seven deadly sins. * *'Blackbriar Thorn' - a strange human-like monster who is fully possessed by the Green. *'The Harlequinn' - an alternate personality of Molly who is extremely psychotic and disturbed, claiming chaos is good. *'Joar Mahkent/Icicle' - a scientist who mutates into a criminal using ice themed abilities. *'Lawrence Crock/Sportsmaster' - a dangerous criminal who uses sports equipment for his crimes. *'Steven Sharpe III/Gambler' - a mysterious criminal with a gambling habit. *'Samuel Sullivan' - TBD * Comics *The Flash: Golden Justice *Green Lantern: Golden Justice * *Golden Justice Society Trivia * Category:Comics